This invention relates to devices for extending the height of a pole. The new pole top extension device has a base member and an attachment member combined and attached to the top portion of a pole by fasteners and cables to support an extension pole.
There are various devices and apparatus to support pole elements such as straps, brackets and the like. There may also be devices to attach to the top of a pole to support an extension pole. These devices may have a bracket assembly with a pair of opposed legs that are adapted or formed to extend circumferentially partially around a side of a pole and to extend downwardly at a top portion of the pole. Transversely inserted fasteners extend through the pole and the legs to secure the bracket assembly to the pole. An extension pole may be attached at the top of the bracket assembly. Analysis of this type of pole extension bracket assembly indicate that with certain types of equipment mounted on the extension pole, for example, cellular telephone antenna and other electronic equipment, that stressful environmental factors may cause this type of bracket assembly to fail or be unsafe.